


Get Some While It's Hot

by Lazy_Martian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Being Walked In On, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Couple, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Martian/pseuds/Lazy_Martian
Summary: Everett bakes some bread. Liam thinks of a creative way to pass the time while it cools. Dad gets home early.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@papa-birb-kai on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40papa-birb-kai+on+Tumblr).



> Liam Baxter is courtesy of the blog @hells-handbasket and is an OC of its mundane. He is not my creation, I just love him and am very thankful I've been allowed to use him in this ship.

Prince Everett, now happily married under the surname Whitetail-Baxter, was having a splendid day. His father, the King of All Forests, had been spirited away by important business afar--something the fawn did not question, since his father was wise and always did what was best--leaving the Palace of Birches free for him and his loving husband to reign for a few days. Liam had been slightly reluctant at first, but quickly warmed up to the idea once he learned that he and his prince would be completely alone, not even the Queen there to disturb them, for the three-day duration of the King’s business, with full access to the Palace’s many rooms and wonders--excluding the King’s private quarters, of course. Secluded deep within the gorgeous, mighty forests of Norway, this palace was truly welcoming for the prince. It was his home. And today, the second day of their visit, he had decided to indulge in his second favorite pastime, after flower gardening: baking. He’d thought a loaf of hearty honey-white bread would be lovely to bake, and was now simply waiting in front of the large wood-fired oven for it to be finished. The whole kitchen smelled delicious, warm and wheaty and wonderful; he couldn’t wait to try a slice, once it had thoroughly cooled! 

 

He bent to open the grated door, peeking in to check on the loaf’s progress, and was ecstatic to see the top puffed and golden brown, a sure sign that it was finished baking and could be pulled out to cool. Quickly, he closed the door again, hurrying to look for the thick, padded mitts that would keep him from being burnt as he removed the hot, metal baking pan. As he searched, Everett called out to his love: “Liam, the bread, it is now finished! You should come, so you will be able to have a slice as soon as it has cooled~!” He was so very happy to be sharing a little treat with the man he loved so deeply. Hearing the lilting soprano voice of his sweet little prince, Liam looked up from his writing, setting aside the leather-bound notebook to stand and join him; with long, easy strides, the demigod made his way to the massive kitchen space, smiling softly to himself. However, once he walked through the doorway, expecting to greet Everett with a sweet kiss on the cheek, he saw a very different set of cheeks: today, the fawn had been wearing a sleeveless, forest-green dress with a loose, flowing skirt, which Liam had given him for a past birthday, and now, as he bent over sharply to reach into the oven for the bread, that flowing skirt had slipped and bunched up over the prince’s lower back, exposing his perky, furred rear and the light blue satin panties he was wearing underneath to Liam completely. That was something of a surprise to the demigod, but not one he minded in the slightest--after all, that tush really was something worthy of admiration. Though seeing such a gracious view of his love had Liam grow hungry--for something a simple slice of bread could not satiate. So, in what seemed like the blink of an eye, he was knelt behind Everett, pressing a gentle kiss to the fur just below the curve of his underwear.  
Of course, the sage was caught completely unaware by his husband’s affections, and nearly dropped the pan with a loud squeak when he felt those lips press against somewhere he usually kept quite private. In his flustered state, Everett merely froze, trembling slightly as Liam showered his behind with soft kisses, before he finally mustered enough voice to shakily ask: “L-Liam, m-min kjærlighet, wh-what are y-you d-doing?” He was bright pink, up to his ears. That innocent question made the demigod chuckle softly; gods, he was just the cutest thing! “Why, Evey, I’m just getting a taste of something sweet...after all, it was displayed so nicely for me when I came to join you~!” he purred in a teasing voice, really getting a huge enjoyment out of flustering his adorable little husband. That comment made the fawn whine softly, as he tended to do when he was completely embarrassed, until he managed to softly ask, “M-may I at l-least set the b-bread to c-cool, first?” Liam chuckled again, but relented, standing and stepping back, heterochromic eyes sparkling. Trembling, Everett stood as well, setting the pan atop the stove and closing the oven door before removing his mitts and turning towards Liam, looking down shyly with a fierce flush blazed across his face. That look made Liam’s heart pound, and he stepped forward, wrapping one arm around his love’s slender waist and using the other to tilt his youthful face up by the chin, so he could gaze into the prince’s large, dark eyes. “Well, we must find some way to pass the time as the bread cools, mustn’t we, my deer~?” he murmured through a sly grin. The fawn swallowed nervously, but nodded, not entirely sure what Liam had in mind, but having a feeling he would like it.

 

With that, the demigod pulled his prince into a tender kiss, to which Everett eagerly responded. He loved how gently, how sweetly Liam always kissed him...though soon, the kisses picked up in intensity, and then his tongue was in the sage’s soft mouth, humming at the taste he found within. One of his favorites, in the whole world. He ran his larger hands over the curve of the prince’s back, coming down over that adorably plush rear, bunching the skirt of the dress up so he could feel the fur there directly. Liam wasn’t completely sure what had come over him in the moment, but what he was sure of is that he craved Everett, badly; he had yet to indulge in his shapely body during this short getaway, and besides, they were totally alone--this was the perfect opportunity, and he was determined to take advantage of it. Meanwhile, the fawn was practically melting into Liam’s embrace, leaning against his broad chest with his arms wrapped around his neck, accepting his kisses, and kissing back, enthusiastically. A shiver ran through him every time his husband groped his behind, that perfect mix of cherishing and dominant making his heart pound. His tail wiggled happily at the affection, eyes closed in bliss; he felt Liam growl, low in his throat, and whimpered at the noise--it got him every time. The demigod liked that noise, and he wanted to hear more, without his own mouth held there to muffle the sound; so he shifted his head, kissing along Everett’s soft jaw and down onto his neck, pressing his lips to the fair ivory skin there, that he adored. The prince gasped at the feeling, his head reflexively tilting away to allow Liam more room, but it was when he felt him begin to add little love-bites into the mix that he really reacted, moaning softly and biting his lip. His delicate hands bunched into fists around the collar of his spouse’s shirt, and he shuddered, panting slightly. Even though this was merely passionate kissing, the hunger of Liam’s embrace was getting the fawn quite worked up, and his face flushed at a now more-familiar stirring below, whimpering slightly because of it. The lustful demigod was already long there, and here pulled Everett against him to ease his urges with some gentle grinding, but that alone would be far from truly satisfying for him. 

 

Stealthily, he pulled one of his hands away, making sure to keep massaging vigorously with the other so as not to tip off his love, and he stopped his kisses to just lean his chin over Everett’s shoulder as he brought two fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them with slick saliva. That finished, Liam resumed feverishly kissing along the deer’s neck again to make up for those lost seconds, as the wetted hand crept back down and snaked its way inside his prince’s panties. It was quick to find the cleft below the sage’s little fluff of a tail, dipping within and finding his tight rosebud, those two prepped fingers circling it gently to spread their slippery wealth. Everett gasped and moaned at the feeling, arching his chest forward and pushing his hips back needily, which made Liam breathe a chuckle into his neck. His little prince was so submissive for him, desperate for the pleasure that the demigod had only recently introduced to him--it was incredible, before their meeting, the poor child hadn’t even been aware of what climax was! But that was no longer the case at all, and Everett was nearly aching for more; it felt so good, and was a gift from the man he loved, with his entire being...how could the fawn resist? Feeling his longing, Liam didn’t hesitate to slowly begin working his first digit inside with careful, circular motions; that alone sent a jolt through the sage, gasping out as his body jerked against his husband’s--“A-ah…!” He bit his lip, eyes shut tightly and a near-constant whimper spilling from his throat as the finger was pushed and pulled, rotating inside him to loosen him slightly. His hands had shifted down to the demigod’s biceps, which he grasped tightly, fingers pressed firmly into the muscle through his shirt sleeves. Pleased, Liam hummed against the other’s skin, but wanted to taste him, feel his lips against his own again; he lifted his head up, meeting Everett’s face and pressing into an impatient kiss, pushing his tongue inside the other without warning--the fawn didn’t mind at all, and merely submitted to his advances, too lost in the pleasure of Liam’s lower touches to care. Feeling that his deer was as prepared as he would get with one finger, the demigod withdrew it momentarily before pressing it back in, along with a second, which was met with a moan into his mouth and a push back against his hand from Everett. He ate it up, each little sound and movement sending a bolt of desire down his spine, only further fueling his arousal for what was to come. His double-digits eased their way in and out of his love, curling and pulling apart every few seconds to fully relax his passage, so that the next entrance would not be too uncomfortable. The little stag’s head tipped back and he gasped and mewled at that slight stretching feeling, which was rewarded with another growl from Liam--he felt like his prince was ready, and he sure as hell couldn’t wait any longer, his hardness straining against his zipper nearly uncomfortably as he pressed it into Everett’s thigh. 

 

Here, he pulled his fingers away, gripping the backs of his prince’s thighs firmly and lifting him up, not a difficult task for the demigod considering his love weighed a mere 110 pounds; being hefted into his husband’s arms prompted the deer to wrap his slender legs around the other’s waist for support, his arms again curling behind Liam’s neck to hold himself close. His lips gladly locked with the older boy’s once again, his kisses sloppy and frantic. Just a few steps put them in front of a large wooden work table, which Liam set Everett on carefully without breaking their kiss; while the sage’s arms stayed hooked around his neck, holding him tightly, the demigod’s own hands quickly went to his belt, unbuckling and fully loosening it hurriedly, before his fly was undone with fingers shaking from lustful excitement. He tugged at the waistband of his boxers, until his length sprung out, grateful for its freedom; now, he pulled his mouth from the fawn’s, lifting a hand to spit into his palm, which immediately went to spread over his member so that his entrance could be as smooth as possible in this very unplanned fuck. Everett’s face was flushed, and he panted softly as he gazed down at Liam’s finishing touches, more than ready for him to continue; he could feel his lithe body twitch and pulse with desire, a sensation he’d not experienced before meeting his husband, but had come to relish in the months after their marriage, when it became a much more frequent occurrence. He held his legs up, knees bent as the demigod folded the skirt of his dress out of the way, up around his waist, then drew the gusset of his sky-blue panties to the side with a thumb, exposing his entrance. For a moment, the older boy just gazed at his love, practically drooling at the sight of that tight bud, as well as the deer’s own arousal, petite and pink, poking out above the waistband of the undies--frankly, just as adorable as the rest of him. However, a pleading whine from Everett snapped him out of his daze, and he leaned his head in beside the sage’s own, muttering hotly into his furry ear, “Sorry for staring, my prince...you’re simply too gorgeous to ignore, at times like this~” As he did so, Liam guided his erection to just lightly press against the smaller boy, swallowing dryly before he shifted to gaze into the other’s breath-taking eyes and whispered, “Ready, my love?” Everett bit his lip, and nodded somewhat anxiously in reply--he was always a tad bit nervous at this part, even though he now well knew the pleasure that would follow.

 

So, the demigod hunched his hips forward, pressing into that tight heat as slowly as he could manage; even when Everett was well-prepared and thoroughly lubricated, he was still naturally quite small, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his sweet prince. He closed his eyes, groaning at the sensation, gods, it was good! At the same time, the fawn gasped out, trailing into a moan as his love pushed inside of him, stretching him out and filling him up, by the seasons, he felt amazing! But Liam was far too turned on to draw this out unnecessarily; after gradually inching himself in halfway, his desire pushed him to thrust swiftly the rest of the way, drawing another ecstatic moan from his love. “Damn, Evey...you’re still, ngh, so incredibly tight, like, hah, the first time…!” he panted, one hand flat against the tabletop to support him, the other tightly gripping his hubby’s hip. The sage only moaned graciously in reply, breaking into whimpered gasps as he withdrew, then crying out as he rocked forward again. He wrapped his legs tightly around his love, clutching him close there, and with the arms hanging from his neck; “L-Liiiaaam-mm, a-ah! S-so goo-ooOD, nyah~!” he whined, head tipping back as he cried out. Now, the demigod had resumed the kissing and nibbling along Everett’s neck from before, breathing heavily through his nose as he pumped his hips like pistons against his perfect, wonderful, exquisite prince; the fawn trembled and moaned vehemently as every forward thrust bumped against that incredible bundle of pleasure inside of him, and one hand combed up through his husband’s thick, blonde hair, then curling into a tight fist, drawing an appreciative groan from Liam’s throat. He used the hand on Everett’s hip to pull him forcefully against his hips with every in stroke, reaching as deep into him as his could, every little motion making the little stag moan and mewl, growing louder by the minute. They went on like that for what felt like an eternity (though was more likely less than half an hour), groaning and gasping and panting and whimpering in the throes of their impromptu passion; bringing their bodies together as though their lives depended on it; Everett was the first to break, as he usually was, and he suddenly jolted, practically wailing by now: “ooOOOHH, L-Lia-aamm, I-I, aaAh-am, a-am--!” He couldn’t even get a full sentence out before he arched his back and twitched, eyes rolling back slightly and mouth open wide in a strained cry as he finished intensely onto his own flat, pale stomach, a few drops getting on the fabric of his dress. But that look of total ecstasy, combined with the way his walls clenched with orgasmic spasms, tipped Liam over the edge as well, and he growled into a low groan, fingers pressing forcefully into his prince’s side as he slammed his hips forward, burying himself deep and tensing as his climax pulsed through him, leaving him panting and holding the sage close in its wake. Gods, that was something else...and right here in the middle of the kitchen, too. Wow...that, really just happened. Fucking incredible.

 

However, Everett was something atypical partner; as the demideity of fertility, he had a few unique abilities which made him less easy to wholly satisfy than other boys. So when Liam froze and pulled him close, at first, he cried out at feeling him reach so deeply, and the warmth of his release spreading through him, but it didn’t take him long to whimper, “N-no, please...do n-not stop n-now…!” Of course he wanted more; that climax had the potential to be the first of several--he could even have more than one consecutively, building off of each other, if everything was done right. And while the older boy was the slightest bit worn from such intense love-making, this was something of his specialty, and for his wondrous blessing of a prince, he’d be willing to do just about anything, this most of all. So after a brief moment of recovery, during which Liam pictured some of his favorite memories from the past few months to once again build his arousal, he looked to Everett and smirked, purring, “I wouldn’t dream of it, my deer~” before capturing his lips in another deep kiss. Then, as he pressed his lips lovingly to the fawn’s, he slowly began to rock his hips once more. They started gently, yes, but the fierce desire coursing through both of them meant it didn’t take long for the passion to pick up a second time, the demigod of lust and the sage of innocence tangled in a heated, illicit embrace.

 

There had been an unexpected change in plans at the godly gathering which King Whitetail--more accurately known as Pan, God of Nature--had been attending, and after some debate, The Pantheon decided that ending the discourse a day early was the best decision, dismissing the various deity delegates back to their various posts and realms. While Mt. Olympus was nice, Pan was relieved to return to the earth, his domain--he always thought they ran things far too strictly up there. So what if Camasene was romantically committed to Janus, she definitely came on to him, and how was he supposed to turn such a svelte, alluring nymph like her down? Besides, Janus was so two-faced, he wasn’t a reliable source of intel anyways; there was every likelihood that Camasene had been free for the taking. Ugh, grudges with gods were just so hard to break. Therefore, he was quite pleased to look around and see his excellent palace of birches, so verdant and full of life, when he shimmered back into the earthly realm he called home. He took a deep breath, letting it out as a sigh while he let the crisp, fresh air sink into his skin, and his ears were graced by the soothing sounds of birdsong, and a rushing stream, and--Everett, crying out? He snapped into alertness, listening closely; a voice that he was positive belonged to his “son” again pierced the air, this time with a loud, “F-Faen--!” That worried the god; the prince rarely ever used profanity, least of all such a strong word in his native tongue. Though not inherent to his character, Pan had developed something of a paternal instinct after caring for and watching over his little forest guardians for over two millennia, and it was starting to nag at him urgently. Something could be wrong, he could be hurt; many possible scenarios flashed through the nature deity’s thoughts, each making him more anxious than the last--he couldn’t risk the well-being of one of his precious sages! Quickly, Pan cast his glamor that shifted him into the guise of King Whitetail, a large, Nordic-featured buck, and began to follow the high-pitched noises to their source with his face contorted in concern, the grass floor below completely muffling his hoofsteps. Then, once he was in the great hall, another word was wailed clearly enough for him to make out: “L-Liam, ah!” Oh, he knew that name well--that was the demigod that Everett had taken as his husband just a few short months ago. He had very much liked the boy, put an incredible amount of trust in him by letting him take the hand of his most fragile, most beloved sage; that bastard better not be hurting his darling Everett. Pan’s eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched, hands balling into fists as his emotion tipped from worry to rage momentarily before there came another plaintive exclaim from his little prince, and the anger melted back into anxiety. 

 

Even more hurried now, he strode in the direction of the kitchen--where he’d determined the sounds were originating from--cringing slightly at each new pitiful cry. It felt as though it took an eon for him to reach the entrance to the kitchen space, and he started to call out to the prince before he could even see inside: “Everett, my son, are you--” Pan had been planning to ask if he was alright, but at that moment he had peered into the galley, getting a clear view of what was actually causing the sage to sound so worked up. Oh, they...they were just… His eyes went wide with surprise, this being one of the last things he expected to catch them doing, especially right out in the open like this; he’d put a soundproofing enchantment on the prince’s bedroom for a reason, after all. The fawn and the demigod had frozen and fallen silent, locked in each other’s arms, when they’d heard the deep voice of Everett’s “father.” Liam was officially as red as a cardinal’s feathers, and Everett’s head was tucked down against his chest in shame at being caught in such a compromising position. Of course, it took Pan but a few seconds to turn on his heels and quickly walk away again with a curt, “I’ll leave you two to yourselves, then…” The god was a little disappointed in himself; he knew everything there was to know about the prince, having designed him from scratch, and was quite familiar with the carnal arts himself...he couldn’t believe that he’d mistaken for cries of pain what were clearly sounds of pleasure, now that he thought back on it. Meanwhile, back on the kitchen worktable, the mood was completely ruined; both were humiliated beyond belief, now regretting acting in the heat of the moment and staying here, instead of thinking things through and moving to the bedroom. Though, the husbands weren’t entirely at fault; given that Pan had told them he was to be gone one more day still, the lovers were anticipating another 24 hours of uninterrupted solitude when they made the decision to indulge in one another as the desire struck. The King’s arrival was equally unannounced, so they hadn’t a clue that he was back until they’d heard his voice, and by then it was too late to look like they were doing anything else. Blame aside, there was no way Liam was going to be able to resume his previous affections after that rude awakening, not that Everett was all that eager himself anymore, so he limply withdrew and pulled himself back together with a sigh. He helped the trembling and mortified fawn down off the table, gathering his slender form in his arms as he tried to comfort him the best he could, despite feeling like he needed some serious reassuring himself. “Everything w-will be fine, my deer, I-I’m sure….Um, how about we go...ah, clean up, aaand then...I’ll read you some poetry, a-alright?” he muttered as he nuzzled against the smaller boy, who nodded wordlessly in reply. Then, together, both made their way to the prince’s chambers to attempt recovering a few ounces of their dignities. The bread, now very cool indeed, was entirely forgotten.

 

Well, that was gonna make tomorrow’s dinner way more awkward than usual.


End file.
